


Henry Daniel Mills - The Dark One

by Azrael (TheAzrael)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, Dark One Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Dark!Henry - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzrael/pseuds/Azrael
Summary: What if Henry became the Dark One instead of Emma...
Kudos: 15





	Henry Daniel Mills - The Dark One

It all happened so fast. First, the darkness escaped his grandfather, who looked so pale and cold, fragile - lying on the ground. Poor Belle, she never seemed to catch a break. Then it tried to kill the Apprentice, but Emma used her light magic and banished the Darkness from him. And even though she succeeded, darkness took its toll on him. The man was fading. Henry decided not to stick around, he couldn't watch someone else die. First - his dad, and even though Rumple technically wasn't dead, he looked like a cadaver lying on the ground, gripping his dagger, now clean of the name of Dark One. Looking around, everyone was busy with the apprentice, so Henry bent down and picked up the dagger, shivering as the electric feeling of pleasure coursed through his body. He had no idea why he did it, pick it up that is, but it felt right, sitting in the palm of his hand. A small tingling sensation, slowly reverberating through his spine and seeping deep into his organs. He snapped out of it promptly, stepping out of the shop, as if nothing happened. 

Something did happen though - a commotion. Darkness, in its all-encompassing majesty, was swirling around his mom, smothering the life out of her. Henry had no idea how he knew what it was doing, but the dagger was purring in his hands. He remembered all the times that he hurt her, his words cutting deeper than any weapon could. He wasn't a good son, not by a long shot, but he was not going to let some darkness take his mom away from him. He loved her, it was unfortunate how late he came to appreciate her. Walking forward with purpose in his step, he watched as Robin, his mom's new boyfriend fruitlessly tried to get through the thick cloud of gloom. 

"Henry?!" yelled Regina, petrified, yet startled to see him here. Her voice cracked, not wanting for her son to see her like this... she didn't want him to see her die. 

"It's okay, Mom," he assured himself rather than her, confusing her. It was okay, it really was. He was going to fix it. Robing was lying on the ground, drowning in helplessness and self-pity, he didn't notice when Henry took out the dagger. He felt like his whole arm would fall off. The dagger, it was chanting to him, humming, murmuring. He knew what he had to do. 

Regina noticed Herny's resolute face and the dagger in his hands, but she didn't get to yell for Robin to stop Henry when the boy plunged the dagger into the darkness.

_Silence..._

_Stillness..._

The whole world quieted down, not even the dagger was whispering anymore. The Darkness turned towards Henry, finding a new vessel, a new plaything. It slowly circled his arm, climbing down his hands and going to his heart, sinking inside of him. 

_The noise renewed..._

Regina fell down, staring horrified as her son was consumed by the smoke of malice. That's when she heard Emma's boots clacking against the pavement. 

"Henry!!!" she sounded just as frantic and terrified, as Regina looked. Robing was hugging her, but she didn't register it. She was paralyzed, numb, unable to comprehend what was happening. 

"It's okay, Moms!" choked out Henry, in pain, yet pleasure was filling his body. It hurt just as much as it made him happy. Strange thing this darkness. "I know I wasn't the best son... argh!... but I love you, both of you!"

Whoosh... and Henry disappeared. Leaving behind nothing, but the words that echoed around in their heads. 

Emma sunk to her knees, a sob wrenching itself out of her throat. It was a cue for Regina to start crying - mothers, who lost their one and only child, embracing each other. 

"We're getting him back," spoke Emma with finality, as if another outcome wasn't even probable... Regina couldn't agree more. They were getting him back.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest  
(Misthaven)_

Sound of gears grinding, some ancient mechanism activating, penetrated the silence of the woods. Air - dark and heavy, charged with electricity and magic. A vault opened, sinking down and letting the darkness out. It poured out of every possible orifice, like liquid tar, solidifying, and growing into the image of a young boy. 

Henry Daniel Mills opened his eyes. They were brighter, inhumanly so, his complexion fair, resembling a vampire - devoid of any imperfections or blemishes. His hair - black as ink, perpetually ruffled. Gone his schoolboy clothes, he was dressed in a black robe, that shimmered in the sunlight with tight leather pants underneath.

Pushing the cloak aside, it revealed his surprisingly muscled chest, that was easy to see through because of the shirt he was wearing. He boggled, gaping at his muscles. While he was never overweight or chubby, he certainly was never considered masculine. He was always lanky, like a floorboard. So far so good. At least he didn't look like his grandfather. Call him vain, but he didn't fancy looking like that, as intimidating as it might have been. 

_**"I'm hurt, grandson. What would he say if he heard your thoughts?"**_ came a sleazy voice, alike, yet different from Mr. Gold he knew. Sharply turning around, he threw his hands out, sending a burst of magic reflexively. The trees in front of him were completely obliterated, splinters flying around in every possible direction, and even some bushes caught fire.

He heard a sharp, impressed whistle. **_"I didn't see that coming, dearie,"_ **peered Rumplestliskin, with a strangely-delighted facial expression, clad in leather... was that a Dark One thing?

"Who are you?! You can't fool me! I know you're not Rumplestiltskin!"

 _ **"Of course I'm Rumplestiltskin. I mean, I am him... at least while he was the Dark One,"**_ he taunted, enjoying playing with him. 

"You... you're in my head?!" 

_**"You're smarter than you look,"**_ complimented Rumple half-assedly. _**"Your grandfather took longer to figure it out,"** _he spread out his arms in a dramatic fashion, malicious smile not leaving his face. _**"Think of me as your guide! I'm here to help you adjust to your new status."**_

"I won't be adjusting!" snarled Henry, glaring at his grandfather's apparition. "My moms will save me."

_**"Why ever would you need saving, Henry?! Isn't it what you always wanted? To be powerful, to be useful to your family. With the power and immortality you now hold, there'd be no one foolish enough to hurt you or your loved ones... Or are you, Henry Mills, that selfish to give this power to someone else? To someone who might use it to hurt people?"** _

Darkness was good at what it was doing and it was working too. All the right words at the right time and Henry was already considering doing good using darkness. It was like a drug. The more he used, the deeper it would seep into his bones. Rumple kept grinning at him aware that his words had the _right_ impact.

"Hands up and step away from there, Dark One!" commanded the voice of a man. Turning around, Henry saw a young man, no older than 25, holding a sword trained at him. Something bubbled deep inside of him, primal and dark. He wasn't scared of dying - no - he was immortal. Rumple was going to take full advantage of the situation. 

**_"Threaten him, scare him away,"_ **advised the imp and it sounded like a good idea to Henry. He didn't want to kill the man or hurt him. Scaring him away seemed like a good option. He looked a bit trigger-happy... well, swing-happy in this case. 

"Do you have any idea who I am and what I'm capable of doing?!" sneered Henry, surprised at how cold and unforgiving his voice came out. The wind picked up, ruffling the leaves as the tree branches started snapping. 

Bang, crash, and lightning flash. The guy looked scared now, but unrelenting. Henry expected him to run away once he ran out of bravado. 

"I will slay you, you foul beast! I will not let you plague our lands!" self-righteously declared the man and took a swing. Instincts kicked in and Henry simply vanished from his spot, causing the man to slash at empty air. He reappeared behind him, a few feet away. 

**_"What are you waiting for, Dark One?"_** goaded Rumple, almost jittery from excitement. Darkness in Henry was literally signing in glee. Eager to come out, to rip, to shred, to slaughter! **_"He wants to hurt you. He won't go away... unless you make him to. Snap his neck!"_**

Henry tried to ignore Rumplestiltskin, but it was getting hard when he literally had to spatial-hop around the place because some asshole thought he could kill him. 

"I can talk to him," gritted out Henry, trying to make the imp shut up, but he didn't. He kept talking, describing various, gory ways Henry could do away the guy. Some sick part of him got aroused at the idea of exploding him like a human balloon. 

"I won't be talking to you, you abomination. This is the day you..." he didn't get to finish when he suddenly started choking on his words, Henry's outstretched hand preventing oxygen from getting to his lungs. His eyes were getting bloodshot from oxygen deprivation. Beckoning with his fingers, the guy floated in front of Henry, gurgling on air. 

**_"Rip his heart out. You know how to do it, you've seen it,"_** oozed darkness seductively. Henry submitted, plunging his hand through the man's chest. He grasped at something. Warm, round, brimming with life. Taking a hold of the orb that was his heart, Henry ripped it out with a wet squelch, unceremoniously dropping the man to the ground. He stared at the heart - drawn, turning it in his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. He could feel the tendrils of his dark magic, wrapping themselves around the man's core. 

Watching in satisfaction as he cried and choked, clutching his chest in pain - squirming, like the worm he was. 

**_"Excellent! Now, crush it!"_** instructed Rumple, hovering behind Henry, waiting in anticipation to see the transformation - Henry's final step into the dark. 

Henry squeezed it but hesitated for a while, he looked unwilling to end man's life.

 ** _"He tried to kill you,"_** whispered Rumple, encouraging him. **_"He has to die."_**

"He tried to kill me," reiterated Henry, practically spitting the words. His eyes were full of resentment and scorn. "He has to die!" he squeezed harder, crushing the heart into dust. The man's lifeless eyes stared back at him. He was no longer weak. He had power now. Power to protect himself and his loved ones. Henry smiled, pleased with himself. His smile crooked, twisted, sinister - so unlike the Henry, he used to be. 

_A hum of darkness... whispers..._

Henry's head tilted to the side, listening to the darkness muttering to him. Holding out his hand, his dagger manifested in his outstretched palm in a puff of pitch-black smoke. The dagger was different from Rumpletslitslkin's. It was completely black, unlike the usual silver design. His name was written proudly on it. 

_**Henry Daniel Mills** _ ****

* * *

_6 Months Later_

With a flash of yellow light and an earthquake, Granny's Diner appeared where it used to be, in its proper place. Belle, Rumplestiltskin, and Sneezy hurried in, to see what was going on. When they entered they saw the heroes, that left in search of Henry, return. They were in various states of disarray and bemusement. That never spelled anything good, mused the erstwhile Dark One. 

They were dressed quite weirdly too, in medieval clothing. Regina was the first to voice her frustrations. "What's going on?! It doesn't make any sense," she nearly spat. "The portal opened up and dumped us back here. Sneezy, how long have we been gone?" 

"6 months," replied the dwarf dutifully, not wanting to infuriate the queen further. Regina gasped in answer, unable to believe.

"Six months?" it was Snow. "Our memories... they're gone!"

"Again?!" bemoaned Emma. "Okay! Who do I have to kiss this time?" quipped the savior.

They heard a groan of someone standing up. They all turned in tandem towards the figure. 

Rumplestiltskin would've collapsed if not for Belle, who managed to support his weight. In the corner, disoriented and very much alive, stood Baelfire, or Neal as he was known nowadays. "Wh-what happened? Did you manage to defeat Zelena?"

The said witch scoffed, drawing some hateful glares, but she was otherwise ignored. "How?!" choked out Emma, unable to believe her eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" repeated Bae, he quickly approached the figure of his father and gave him a hug. "Papa!"

"Bae," gasped Rumple, his hands trembling. 

"You died," curtly replied Regina, it was a bit callous but true. 

"I-I don't understand. When you die - you die. Even magic can't change that, right? How did I come back?" neither of them had any answers for him. 

"Where's Henry?!" abruptly remembered Emma, looking around for any signs of her son. 

"What's wrong with Henry?" asked Bae, but he got his answer when Henry appeared - as if summoned.

"Relax," came Henry's detached voice. They all turned towards it, gaping at the boy, no - Dark One - standing there. He was dressed in tight leather pants, with ridiculous amounts of belts. He was wearing a crocodile leather jacket, similar to what rumple had, but his jacket was black. His hair same shaggy mess, but instead of black, it was luminescent white, outlining his deathly pale complexion. His whole skin glowed and glittered (not unlike Rumplestiltskin's) as if under the moonlight. His eyes were distant, gone the kindness from his chocolate eyes - replaced with cold, darkness. His irises were completely black, hard to distinguish from his pupils. "I'm right here."

"Henry?" cried out Emma. "What happened to you?". Rumple and Neal were looking no better. Neal couldn't believe that his son became a Dark One. Such a heartless thing - fate. 

Rumplestiltskin was staring transfixed at the boy, the prophecy finally making sense to him. Henry did become his undoing. At least, his undoing as the Dark One. He'd never wish such end even for his worst enemy, let alone his own grandson, his flesh and blood.

"Isn't it obvious?" his voice was coming from everywhere at once as if echoing. "You went in Camelot to get the darkness out of me," he approached Regina, mockingly, affectionately caressing her cheek, ignoring her attempts to choke down a sob. "And you failed," he sneered. His lip, curling in disdain. 

***Achoo***

Henry's head snapped towards the dwarf. Finally noticing what that wretched little thing was wearing. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" he inquired rhetorically, taking few measured steps in his direction. Poor Sneezy didn't even see him advance. Everyone was stiff, waiting for what Henry would do. 

He held out his hand, causing a pitch-black haze to envelop dwarf's form. It shrank until nothing but a gastropod was left on the ground. Neal and Rumple recoiled in tandem when Henry squashed it under his boot, with a wet squelching sound. 

"I guess it's _'Snow White and Six Dwarves'_ now," taunted Henry, looking at Snow who looked like she'd throw up. 

"That's enough," challenged Hook, glaring at the monster that used to be Emma's boy. "Or I'll stop you."

Henry's smile was mocking, jeering, full of amusement. "Stop me with what? Immobilize me with your eyeliner? Or perhaps with your mighty hook?" jeered the boy, his eyes full of fire, wishing to incinerate the petty pirate on spot. The only reason he didn't annihilate him was that he didn't want to hurt Emma. "If you like your hook so much, maybe you'd fancy another one?" Rumple couldn't contain his snort fast enough. He tried to school his features, but the twitching in his lips betrayed his true emotions. Henry didn't pay him any mind. 

"Now," he continued talking. "Let's get back to why I came here. All of you have wronged me, some more than the others. And for all that you all did to me," he boldly strutted onward, disregarding their pain-filled gazes. "You're about to be punished!"

His declaration got some weirded out, panicked stares. "Henry," pleaded Regina, gazing imploringly at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because..." he didn't falter. "I'm the Dark One!" he vanished in a puff of pitch-black vapor, leaving behind his family in various states of shock and terror. Neal sunk to his knees, unable to believe what just occurred. His son, his little boy - Dark One. He couldn't help but recall how his papa used to do that to people who disagreed with him. Turn them to snails and squash them under his boots. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks, as the world around him erupted with noise and chaos. 

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Emma was the savior. She had light magic and even then she succumbed to darkness pretty quickly. If not for the timely intervention of her family, she would've killed Merida. So my take on this, is that Henry has no light magic to assist him in his fight with darkness. So I think he'd have submitted much faster than Emma. Let's not forget that he's just a little boy who wanted to be a hero, to save his dad. I also think he wasn't very happy with Emma and how fast she got over Neal. So yeah - Dark One Henry doesn't like Killian all that much. Dark!Rumple constantly whispering poisonous things about the pirate also doesn't help!


End file.
